(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an estimation method to evaluate a system reliability, and especially relates to an estimation method considering the maintenance budget to evaluate a system reliability of a cloud computing network.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The cloud computing network (CCN) is the most popular technique, so the performance evaluation is necessary. The cloud is structured by powerful servers that afford to compute a large number of data and provide the storage. The client could storage or utilize the data from the cloud through the CCN and the operating processes are implemented over the internet.
For keeping a good quality of service (QOS), the cloud should provide enough capacity to satisfy the client's demand. Another crucial factor to consider is the transmission time for the cloud computing network. While sending data from the cloud to the client, the transmission time or the delay time through the path should be the shortest.
Consequently, the factors to consider includes the path selection, the load capacity and the transmission time while estimating the performance of the cloud computing network. Otherwise, the maintenance action for guaranteeing the QOS of the cloud computing network is important, so the maintenance cost as the overall cost of restoring a network from the failed state back to the original state should be considerable, where the original state is the highest capacity of each edge. However, there are less records for providing the specific method with considering the maintenance cost to evaluate the performance of the cloud computing network.